Distractions
by AphoristicAnodyne
Summary: Draco Malfoy is bored. He needs a distraction. Hermione Granger is given to him as an answer to his prayers. He just doesn’t realize for ALL of his prayers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I wanted to try a different thing and this baby came up. I'm not a fan of anything fluffy (except stuffed panda bears; they're the greatest!), but I wanted to try my hand at writing one, just for kicks. I hope I did good in it. Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Constructive criticisms would be highly appreciated. **_REVIEW_**, please.

-Affy

---

Title: Distractions

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Category: Harry Potter

Summary: Draco Malfoy is bored. He needs a distraction. Hermione Granger is given to him as an answer to his prayers. He just doesn't realize for ALL his prayers.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related indicia does not belong to me, _capische_?

---

1/?

For Draco Malfoy, life was good. He was born into a prestigious family with more wealth than he could spend in ten lifetimes, even with the way he keeps crapping money around. His company, Malfoy International, was one of the most successful Wizarding companies ever since he had it established after the Great War. He had beautiful women swooning at his feet, each one _begging _him to even spare him a glance with their skimpy skirts and impossibly high-heeled shoes. He was named Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor after The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die took the ultimate leap of faith and married the youngest of the redheaded Weasley progenies.

But he was, dare he say it, _bored_ with all that. He needed something new to do. Even without his supervision, his multibillion-galleon company could still function without him. Blaise Zabini, his Operations Executive Officer, could handle everything thrown his way and if Draco Malfoy wanted to take a few days off and do something completely different from what he's been doing for the past ten years (and that includes shagging every delectable woman who flashes her arse at him), Blaise would be more than happy to take the reins of the company from him, even for a little while.

Yes, he could trust Zabini with his company.

Draco glanced around the expansive (not to mention expensive) office of his in the tenth floor of Malfoy International Headquarters. The main building of his company was relatively small, as he owned a huge complex of buildings anyway to keep everything running. For him, a large building was only a phallic symbol, signifying the insecurity of the people who got those giant buildings in the first place.

He sighed and resisted the urge to run a hand through his perfectly groomed hair.

He tapped the small, gold-framed mirror lying on his desk with his wand. Instantly, the handsome face of Blaise Zabini came into view.

"Blaise," Draco said crisply as a way of greeting.

"Draco," Blaise returned but with more smoothness than his boss.

"I need something to do," Draco snapped, his boredom getting the best of him.

"I just sent you the report of the German branch of the company. You finished it already?"

"Yes, I just did, more than half an hour ago." There was a hint of smugness in his voice. "Tell the idiots in Berlin that I will not consider them using animals for the potions research. The Ministry here in Britain is already after my ass after that asshole Jenkins used that unicorn for his De-aging potion. They're dying for me to do something nefarious so they can get their hands on a huge check after they sue my ass to the ground."

Blaise nodded. "Will do, boss man. How about you go and do some yoga or join a gym or something?" Yoga, which was primarily what Indian wizards use to 'increase their power', had been widely accepted in Wizarding Britain as a relaxation technique rather than increasing one's spell's result.

"Tried that last time. Nearly broke my back after that. And I already have a gym schedule; no need to mess that up."

"Your back's not the only thing that you nearly broke," Blaise sniggered.

Draco smirked. One yoga instructor, obviously gay, kept coming on to Draco and when the business tycoon had enough, he just 'accidentally' sent the man flying towards a wall. Nobody saw what happened, though and Draco wasn't pressed any charges.

"He deserved it. I don't swing that way, man."

"Far be it for me to question your sexuality…. I got an idea. Try visiting your mother. You'll get a surprise there, I'm sure."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his long-time friend but he was piqued.

"Oh?"

"Yup, and if you'll now excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"What sort of business?" In the background, Draco could hear a woman giggling softly and he stared at Blaise in mock horror. "Don't say it. Don't you fucking tell me that you were talking to me while screwing your Girl Friday."

Blaise chuckled, "Well, technically, I wasn't screwing her but I was about to, until you graced me with your presence through Communication Mirrors. And she is not my Girl Friday. She is my fiancée, Draco Malfoy."

Draco made a face, "Of course, how could I forget you deciding to tie yourself down to only one girl?"

"I tell you, once you found the proverbial One in your life, you wouldn't think twice of marrying her in a snap."

"I don't want to live a life of monogamy, thank you very much. I'm only twenty-nine. I'm not quite comfortable with the idea of having three rings in my life."

"Three rings?"

"In marriage there are three rings: the horrifyingly expensive engagement ring, the oh-so plain wedding ring, and the ever-present suffer-ring."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. But one last word: When you see the woman you love dearly wearing your ring, you feel that everything else can go to hell."

Draco huffed, "Whatever. Be seeing you. Say hi to Patil for me."

Blaise scowled, "Her name is Parvati."

Draco rolled his eyes heavenward. Blaise had been nagging him to grow up and accept the fact that his best mate was getting married to an ex-Gryffindor. But Draco still held some of his school prejudice. He might tolerate the lot of them, but it doesn't mean that he had to go along with them.

"Bye, Blaise." And without further ado, he tapped the mirror again, cutting off the transmission link.

Draco sighed again. Visiting his mother…. Actually, he made frequent weekly visits to Narcissa Malfoy in her private suite at St. Mungo's ever since she was admitted there ten years ago.

His eyes hardened. It was all the fault of that hypocritical half-blood bastard. The Dark Lord had tortured Narcissa endlessly until she was insane. During the war, Draco had managed to save her with the help of the Order but it was too late. Andromeda Tonks, his mother's disowned sister, had enough sisterly love in her left to take care of Narcissa in the Muggle world, away from the danger while Draco fought against the bastard who dared hurt his mother.

As a token of appreciation, he had given the Tonks a nice summer home in the South of France where Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin lived with her husband the werewolf Remus Lupin.

Draco frowned. He read somewhere that there was a cure for Lycantrophy already available. Some witch had researched on it extensively and Lupin was one of the firsts to receive treatment.

Draco stood up from his Italian leather swivel seat and muttered a spell that changed his starched business robes into a casual green robe. After checking himself in the mirror and declaring himself irresistible (ever the egotist), he Flooed to St. Mungo's.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Let's see my wish list, shall we? Oh, here, first on the list: To finally own Draco Malfoy and have him as my slave who'll buy me an endless supply of chocolate. But sadly, aristocratic pureblooded wizard prats are very hard to come by. Sigh.

Still unbetaed and I'm too much of a lazy ass to check for errors. University's killing me.

2/?

The President and CEO of Malfoy International appeared seconds later on the ground floor of the Wizarding hospital, brushing off soot from his expensive robes. He took the elevator to the fifth floor, where the private suite of his mother was located. He dodged rushing Healers and flirted with passing visitors before stopping in front of a door at the end of the long hallway.

On the door was a gold-plated plaque that read: Narcissa Malfoy. He knocked a few times to announce his presence and went inside.

"Hello, Mother," Draco greeted to the woman sitting up on the bed. When his eyes focused on the Healer tending to her, he froze.

Chatting amicably to Narcissa was none other than Hermione Granger.

He quickly masked his astonishment with a look of pure disdain and mockery as he set his gray eyes on the ex-Gryffindor and all-around goody two shoes Great War heroine.

"My, my Granger, long time no see," Draco drawled.

Granger smiled tightly though her eyes were glaring daggers at him, "Malfoy."

He elegantly sat down on one of the lacquer chairs beside his mother's bed. He took Narcissa's hand in his own and reached up to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her skin was still as soft and smooth as it was since he could remember but he noticed that there was also a natural glow in her cheeks that was absent before.

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy squealed delightedly as she squeezed his fingers. "I'm glad that you came!"

Even though her brain was more than messed up, for some strange reason, she can still recognize her own son though she did think of herself as a seventeen-year-old and a student of Hogwarts.

"I missed you," Draco answered, flashing her one of his rare smiles. He didn't care that one of his greatest enemies was there to witness the tenderness he showed to his mother. "You look lovely today."

"It was Mione's doing!" Narcissa laughed gaily. "She took me to a small walk in a park and read me a book. It was fun! Then she fixed me up after I took a bath! Do you think that we can go to Hogsmeade? I want to buy a new robe to go with my new look!"

Draco wondered briefly who Mione could be then instantly realized that it could only be Granger.

From the seat across him, Granger got up.

"Well, as you have a visitor Narcissa, it's best that I leave you both alone to catch up," said Healer Granger gently.

"No, no!" protested Mrs. Malfoy, grabbing Granger by the sleeve of her robes. "Stay here with me! You haven't even met with Draco! He's such a darling. I'm sure that you two will get along."

"Oh, we already have met, Narcissa," replied the Healer softly, casting Draco a small glare.

"Fantastic!" Narcissa turned to her son. "Draco, Mione here has been my constant companion everyday, don't you know? She's my bestest friend. She's even better than Bella!"

Draco managed a forced smile. "Really? Why I have never seen her when I visit here." He took a glance at Granger and noticed that she stiffened.

Narcissa nodded, pouting at her Healer, "She always leaves just before you come, saying that there are other things she needed to do. I've always wanted for you two to meet."

"I'm sorry, Narcissa, but I really had some other things to do," answered the Insufferable Know It All.

Beneath her calm exterior, Draco could sense her nervousness. It didn't take long for everything to click inside his head. Granger didn't want to see him and always left Narcissa's suite when he went for his weekly visits. But since he dropped by unexpectedly, Granger wasn't prepared to make a get-away.

Granger patted Narcissa's arm, "Sorry, Narcissa, but I need to take care of some things. Since…Draco…is here, he could keep you company while I'm away. Press the buzzer if you need me, and I'll be here in a snap, okay?"

Narcissa pouted but nodded reluctantly, "I understand. Well, hurry up with what you have to do and come back here. I want to know what happens next in the book."

Granger nodded and went out of the room after giving Draco a curt nod.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Narcissa sighed. "She was always there when I need her. I wish I could have a daughter like her." The joy from her voice was gone to be replaced by a wistfulness Draco had never heard from her before.

"Why? Aren't you satisfied with your son?" It was meant to be a tease, but something clenched his heart painfully at the thought that he wasn't enough for his mother.

Narcissa patted Draco's cheek. "No, you are more than enough for me, but it would be nice to have another woman around the house after I'm married with Lucius."

Draco smiled at her softly.

"I love you, Mother."

"And I love you, my darling boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Santa hasn't dropped off and given me Draco complete with a certificate that says I had bought all of his rights from JK Rowling and am now the proud owner of my very own sexy Slytherin this Christmas, so no go.

Thank you very much to my readers and reviewers. You guys rock :)

I need a beta. Any takers? -Affy

**3/?**

Draco strolled around the halls of St. Mungo's not really caring where he was headed. Once his visit to his mother was over, he decided not to use the elevators and walk around the endless maze of rooms and hallways to stretch his legs a bit. He glanced to his left, noticing that he had stepped inside the Children's Wing.

He remembered that five years ago, Malfoy International had donated quite a sum to the hospital to build the wing. It was for all the children who were hurt, injured, and orphaned during the war. He had visited the wing after it was finished but never came back.

Draco shrugged. Why not go in there and see for himself what transpires inside?

As soon as he step foot in the room, he was greeted by loud wailing, toys smashing, and Healers running around the room, trying to pacify the children or making them sleep or eat.

He grinned when he saw someone in the corner trying to calm down a crying girl.

"Granger, this is twice that I've seen you in one day," he smirked and Granger turned around, shock apparent on her face.

Her lips curled into a sneer, "Go away, Malfoy. I have a job to do." She faced the crying girl. "Look, Emmy, there is no need to cry over Mr. Snuggles. Surely there are other bears that you could play with?"

The girl's cries grew louder, "But I want Mr. Snuggles!"

Draco sniggered at Granger's poor attempt then noticed the ripped teddy bear beside Emmy. He saw another bear from the floor, snatched it up, and transfigured it to look like the destroyed bear. Kneeling beside the girl, he held up the toy.

"Mr. Snuggles?" little Emmy sniffed.

"No," said Draco, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that Mr. Snuggles has gone on his way to the great play room in the sky to be with other bears and toys. This is Mr. Snuggles Jr."

"You mean like his son?"

"Yes, and Mr. Snuggles told me that he didn't want to leave you alone so he said that his son can be your new friend. Don't they look exactly alike?"

---

Hermione Granger stared at the man beside her. Surely she was dreaming? This is not the Draco Malfoy she loved to hate back in Hogwarts. He was speaking to the girl in that deep, soothing voice of his, looking for all the world like a caring person.

Even when they were in Grimmauld Place, meeting for new tactics to defeat Voldemort, he was still a prat, preferring to call her Bucktooth, Bushy, and Know It All. Yes, he had refrained from calling her Mudblood as he liked where his nuts are but it didn't mean that he liked her or that they were friends. They were just two acquaintances who could barely stand one another.

But Hermione had to admit even the albino ferret had grown. He was still petulant and a thorn on her side, but his remarks didn't have the malice they once held.

From what she read in the Daily Prophet, his company was very successful. She distinctly remembered receiving a letter from Malfoy International, inviting her to work for them in their potions laboratory in Germany when she discovered the cure for Lycantrophy. She had declined them to work instead as a Healer. Sure, she could have better pay but she wanted to be near to all of her friends.

"Now that's how you make a kid shut up," Hermione heard Malfoy say smugly. She shook her head to clear it, which Malfoy took as frustration.

Hermione looked at Emmy, who was now happily clutching the transfigured bear. She got up.

"Thanks for your help," she murmured distractedly. "Now, would you be so kind as to tell me what are you doing here? Don't you have a company to run?"

Malfoy shrugged. "My company donated this wing; I just wanted to see how's it going. I left the company in the capable hands of Blaise Zabini, though right now I don't want to think where his hands are doing," he added softly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, Malfoy International could surely not manage to get blown to bits if I was not there for a few hours."

Hermione only nodded. "Whatever. Stay if you must. I need to get back to work." She left him at that.

---

Draco wandered around the room, only stopping to say hi to some of the children in the ward. When he reached the bookshelf, he took out a book titled _Cinderella_.

_Hmm…never read this book before. Must be a new children's book._

Deciding to kill some time, he sat down on the rocking chair in the corner, reading silently until a little girl tugged at his robes.

"Mister, can you read me that story you're reading?" asked the little blonde thing.

Hesitantly, Draco nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"Can I sit on your lap?"

Draco started; only women at bars asked him that and they were aged 18 and above not five-years-old.

Before he could stop himself, he nodded. The child raised her arms, asking to be carried. With minimal effort, Draco got her settled into his lap. Though it was a foreign feeling to have a little girl in his lap, he found that it was rather nice.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked as he opened the book to the first page.

"My name's Cindy! What's yours, Mister?"

"Just call me Draco, okay?"

"Okay! You have a weird name, but I like it. What does it mean?"

"It means dragon."

"But you don't look like one."

"I figure that I don't."

"You're very handsome!"

He smirked. It seems that five-year-olds can see how exceptionally good looking he was. "Thank you for that," he said, flashing her a wide smile. "You're very pretty yourself. Maybe in fifteen years, I can take you out."

"Take me out where?"

"Dinner, that sort of stuff. So grow into a very pretty woman for me!"

"I sure will! But why can't we go out now?"

"Good point. After reading, I'll ask if I can get you out here for some ice cream. Sound good?"

"Ah! Thanks a lot, Draco! I want strawberry ice cream!"

"Okay, okay. Now, let's start reading."

"Wait, I want my friends to also hear this story. Can I call them over?"

"Whatever you want, Princess."

Cindy gave him a large, dimpled smile before yelling, "Hey, everyone! Draco's going to read us a story!"

In flash, there was a stampede to get to their corner and every child who wasn't confined to a bed was sitting on the floor before him, their wide, attentive eyes fixed on his person. Draco was used to attention, but not when kids did give it to him.

He cleared his throat, cast them all a small smile and began to read.

---

Draco was a very good reader, using different voices and tones at varying scenes throughout the whole story. He made the children laugh, cry, and cheer for Cinderella. When the story came to a close, he realized that most of the children were asleep, Healers milling around to tuck them into bed.

He looked down on his lap and saw Cindy sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. He closed the book, put it on the floor, and stood up with the girl in his arms. As he searched for her bed, a person tapped him on the shoulder. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Weaselette?" Draco asked.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "It's Potter now, and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that. We're not in Hogwarts anymore."

"But it's so fun to call you that," he teased lightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Grow up, Malfoy. The Healers and I want to thank you for reading to the children. We rarely have visitors here, so them seeing a new face are a treat. You also managed to make them fall asleep in time for afternoon naps. Only Hermione can do that but she's always so busy."

"You're welcome, I guess. There wasn't much I could do in the office, so I stopped by here. Where's Cindy's bed?"

"Oh, over here." Ginny pointed to a small bed down a long line of beds. He lay her down gently, tucking her in.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you would make a really great father," someone spoke up behind him.

"Granger," he acknowledged, trying to fight his embarrassment at getting caught being nice to someone that was not related to him by smirking. "Of course, there is little in this world that I am not great at."

"As always, your ego astounds us all." She smoothed some wrinkles from Cindy's blanket.

They both stared at the sleeping child before Draco spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were taking care of my mother?"

"There wasn't an opportunity to tell you."

"We always had those blasted reunion parties every year. You could have told me then."

"First off, we were never really on speaking terms. Second, why tell you? There wasn't any reason for me to say that I was taking care of your mother."

"You could rub in my face that she adores you more than she does me."

"No, don't you ever think that way, Malfoy. She might be fond of me, but she loves you. There were times at night that she would scream for you, and she always tells me about you. Sometimes, she would tell me all of her wishes for you amongst other things."

"Like what?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Do you have a quill?"

"Yes, here." She handed him her quill that doesn't need ink from an inkpot to operate.

Draco pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes and hastily scribbled a note.

"Here," he said, handing the parchment and quill to her.

"What is this for?"

"I promised Cindy that I would go and buy her an ice cream. But I can't. I have to go back to the office. Just hand that piece of parchment to any ice cream shop and they'll give you anything you want; it serves as a bank draft to pay for the ice cream. Make sure that you buy for every one here, including you Healers if you want. Oh, and Cindy wants strawberry ice cream. Well, I best be off."

As Granger opened her mouth, Ginny, who was hovering nearby, said, "Why not come again Malfoy? The kids seem to adore you and another hand here would be helpful. We're short on staff here, you see. Add to that, I'm leaving for a while."

"Why is that?" asked Draco curiously.

Ginny patted her bulging stomach, which Draco didn't notice earlier. "Harry's demanding me to take time off work. He says that it's not good for the baby. It's our first, so naturally, he's been very protective of me."

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter. And I would think about your offer."

"Would you?"

"I will, but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Well, then, I best be off. Granger, Mrs. Potter." He gave them a small nod before sweeping out of the room elegantly.

Hermione Granger could only gape at him, refusing to believe that the selfish, annoying albino ferret actually had a conversation with her and Ginny without hexing either of them into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (checks tree) Nope, Santa hasn't given me the rights to Draco, yet. Christmas is still a few weeks away. I'll wait patiently for my darling Draco.

A million hugs and kisses to my readers and reviewers. The next chapters are pretty much finished, but I'm going to upload them all little by little. Want me to update faster? Give me a review.

As usual, all mistakes are mine. -Affy

**4/?**

"And when it was all over, the dragon made his way into the bright sky, his wings flapping happily in a good-bye. The end," finished Draco and he closed the book with a snap.

The children in the Pediatric Ward of St. Mungo's clapped and cheered loudly before talking amongst themselves.

"That was a great story, Draco!" piped up Cindy from Draco's lap.

"Yeah, can you read to another story?" asked Sarah, who was also perched on Draco.

Draco Malfoy, utter prat and arrogant fiend in his days at Hogwarts, smiled at the two girls with his most apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, girls, but it's getting late. I should get going," he said, standing up with the little ones in his arms.

"It's not late!" Sarah declared, pointing to the clock on the wall. "It's only three-thirty!"

"Yes," answered Draco patiently as he deposited them on a bed, "but it's time for your naps and I need to get back to work."

Cindy and Sarah pouted. Just then, Ginny Potter bustled over.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she said breathlessly, gathering Sarah in her arms to take to her own bed. "You've been a great help, as always."

Draco Malfoy's eyes twinkled. "As always?" he repeated lightly.

Ginny Potter smiled at her used to be arch-nemesis. "Well, except for the time in school, and some instances where we would accidentally bump into each other at Diagon Alley…."

Draco laughed; Ginny grinned at him.

"So, how's married life fitting you?" he asked when Ginny escorted him to the door.

"Harry's fantastic, and it's nice to have someone always by your side," Mrs. Potter answered happily.

"I gather that since you're pregnant, he's the one doing all the work you're supposed to do at home?"

"Damn straight! It's funny, but I'm only five months pregnant and he's acting like I'm going to give birth at any second!"

"I suppose that he's just worried about you. You know, it's sickening to see him fawn over you when we were at school."

Ginny chuckled, "Didn't know you were watching us."

Draco just shrugged, "It's hard not to notice the Golden Couple of Gryffindor."

"Whatever, Malfoy." Ginny stood back as he took his cloak from a nearby rack, put it on and push the door open. "You coming tomorrow?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow. I might not make it."

"The kids will be disappointed, but I'm sure they'll understand."

Draco gave her a nod and smile, which the very pregnant Ginny returned, before going out.

---

Granger was at Narcissa's side again when Draco came in his mother's suite. He spotted them having a nice cup of tea by the small lounge, raising an eyebrow at seeing them so comfortable around each other, taking note on how well Granger managed to look today.

The ex-Gryffindor wasn't wearing her Healer robes, opting instead for flowing lavender robes that dipped low (at least for Granger) on her chest. Her bushy hair that was usually on a bun at the nape of her neck was swept up in a half ponytail. However, it was her smile that Draco noticed more; he had rarely seen her smile in his presence and he rather found it nice when she smiled.

All in all, she made a pretty picture…at least, she looked much more human than she was years ago.

_Great, I'm starting to admire a Gryffindor…._

"A pleasant afternoon to you, Mother," Draco greeted, swooping down to kiss Narcissa on the cheek. "And to you too, Granger."

The girl replied politely, "Good afternoon, Mal-Draco." Narcissa had insisted that Granger call Draco by his name instead of Malfoy. The Healer reluctantly agreed to keep her patient happy.

"Good afternoon to you too, Draco," returned Narcissa pleasantly. "Take a seat."

Draco obediently sat down on one of the armchairs beside Granger, facing his mother.

"Would you like some tea?" Narcissa offered, lifting the china teapot.

Draco nodded, "Yes, please."

"One sugar and a lemon, right?"

"You always knew how I like my tea," said Draco, casting his mother a fond yet lopsided smile.

"So, Granger, may I ask what you are doing here?" drawled Draco lazily. "From what I gather, it's your day off."

The Great War heroine stiffened visibly but didn't let her annoyance show too obviously.

"If you must know, Narcissa owled me, asking me to come visit her for some tea. Who am I to reject her invitation?" Granger answered primly.

"Yes, I did invite her," joined in Narcissa Malfoy, handing Draco his cup to which he mumbled a thank you. "I was so lonely here without her, and even though it's her time to rest, she accepted my invitation. Isn't she sweet?"

Draco managed not to choke on his beverage. Clearly, the thought of Hermione Granger as sweet was a foreign concept to him. He raised one corner of his lips, but did not comment.

"I know what we could do today! Draco, do you think we could go to Hogsmeade?" suggested Narcissa, her eyes shining brightly.

Draco put his cup down. "I don't know. I don't think you're allowed to go out, as it is not a Hogsmeade weekend." He almost forgot that Narcissa thought that she was still in Hogwarts.

"Oh, Hermione, tell this boy that I need to go out! I've been doing nothing in here but rest!" the woman whined at her Healer. "Surely I've been kept in this place far too long? It was only a minor accident, nothing more. Even Dumbledore would think that I need to get back to classes!"

Granger sighed, trying to think fast. When Narcissa was admitted to the hospital, she was made to believe that she was just in the Hospital Wing at the Wizarding School for an accident she was involved in. Now, almost ten years later, she still thinks of herself as seventeen, engaged to Lucius Malfoy, yet has a grown son by the name of Draco. She never questioned why she was kept in her suite all day, save for the times when Hermione was authorized to take her to short walks in the hospital parks, why she wasn't given any schoolwork or why none of her friends visited her at all.

"I'm not so sure, Narcissa," Granger said at last. "I'm not the one Madam Pomfrey assigned to be with you today. It's not in my authority to take you out. I'm sorry."

"But Greta's a horrible Healer! I don't know why Madam Pomfrey asked her to take care of me when you're not here!" Narcissa complained. "Can't you at least ask Madam Pomfrey to let me go outside? I want to go to Honeydukes! Draco, you also promised me that you would buy a new robe for me!" She crossed her arms on her chest and frowned at the two before her.

Granger sighed again. She looked at Draco.

"You know, I could get an authorization, as I am her Head Healer. Will that be okay for you?" said Granger.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? I've never went out with her before," Draco shot back.

Granger shrugged, "I just thought that you would have some work to do…. And also because I have to be with her all the time. Do you mind?"

The ex-Slytherin shook his head, glad that he was finally able to spend time with his mother away from the hospital, even at the cost of having to spend the rest of the afternoon in the company of Granger's.

"No, I don't. As long as she's happy."

"Okay, then." Granger stood up. "Narcissa, I'm just going to Madam Pomfrey's office to ask her if you could go and get us all passes to spend the day in Hogsmeade even if it's not a Hogsmeade weekend. Why don't you get dressed while I'm gone?"

Narcissa Malfoy jumped up her seat to give Granger a hug. "Thank you so much! Now, which robe do you think I should wear?" The older woman had released her, now looking for appropriate robes inside her closet.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Draco? He's the one taking you on a date," she answered, smirking at Draco evilly as she took off.

The President and CEO of Malfoy International ran a hand on his face. His mother always took a long time in choosing robes, and when he was younger, she would ask him what would look good on her. Needless to say, it would take both of them more than half an hour to finally choose the best robe for the occasion.

"Draco! Help me here!" Narcissa ordered, grabbing an armful of clothes.

"Coming, Mother…. How about this gray one?"

"Absolutely not! It's horrible against my colouring!"

"The black one?"

"I'm not going to a funeral!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy hasn't come by my house yet, declaring that I own him.

Hugs and kisses to all who have reviewed and read, and will review and read.

All mistakes are mine. –Affy

**5/?**

Hermione closed the door softly behind her, giggling softly at Narcissa's outbursts. She didn't have to be Einstein to figure out that Malfoy was being horrible at choosing wardrobe for his mother.

It's strange, Hermione thought as she strolled on the hallway leading to the Department Head Healer's office. Never in a million years did she imagine herself being Healer and confidant of the once stuck-up Pureblood Narcissa Malfoy. She found that she had grown to like the older woman, though she used to look down on her and her kind as she was a Muggleborn. Not to mention that she could actually stand in the same room with Draco Malfoy without itching for her wand to hex him to hell and back.

Times are really changing….

It had been a long time since she had talked to Harry and Ron. Harry was an accomplished Auror, travelling to many places to catch rogue Death Eaters. After the war, most of the Death Eaters who had fled were still not caught, and Harry had vowed upon himself that he will not rest until he had each and everyone of them in Azkaban. She could now only talk to him when Ginny invites her over for dinner, which doesn't happen as often as it used to.

Ron was working for Puddlemere United as Keeper. Contrary to popular belief, he was exceptionally good at Quidditch. Their team had won four world championships since he signed up, which was eight years ago. He had recently announced his engagement to Luna Lovegood a few months before and they were planning to get married in the next fall. He and Luna had bumped into each other in Bulgaria years back; Ron was training with the Bulgarian team and Luna (who, by that time had almost outgrown her weird phase and turned into a very lovely lady) was on her search for Crumpled-horn Snorkack for the Quibbler. They've been dating ever since.

Hermione Granger, Great War heroine, creator of the Lycantrophy potion and brilliant Healer, was lonely. She did not only miss her friends, but she also had that nagging wish in her heart to have somebody. Being used to Harry and Ron's comforting presence throughout some of the greatest parts of her life, she felt so alone without them. Her job had done very well in keeping her busy but there was more than one instance at night where she would look up at her ceiling or out the window, wishing that someone could be by her side, enveloping her in their warmth, making her feel loved again.

It's not that Hermione didn't feel loved. She had her parents and most of her friends, but it would be nice to come home to someone. She smiled at the thought of having a man to kiss her good morning, to hug her good-bye, to provide a shoulder to cry on when the stress of the day was too much….

_Stop these pathetic thinking, Hermione! You are strong! You are an independent woman! I don't need a man! I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete! I'm single and that's how I wanna be!_

_Good gracious, I sound like a badly written feminist song! _

_And you can chant to yourself all those words, dearie, but you can never deny what's in your heart._

_Gah, I'm talking to myself again. This is not good. _

She reached the Department Head's Healer Office and knocked on the door softly. The door opened almost immediately.

"Ah, Healer Granger, I thought that you were having a day-off today," said Mrs. June Summers-Davies, the Department Head. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, it's about a patient," Hermione began tentatively. "Narcissa Malfoy."

---

Hermione returned to Narcissa's suite several minutes later to find mother and son having more tea. Narcissa was dressed in elegantly cut pale blue robes that, in Hermione's opinion, made her blue eyes pop dramatically. Her son was sitting in his chair indolently, stirring his tea with the air of a prince.

More like arrogant prat….

"Great news," Hermione chirped up, making both of them look up at her, the older woman in excitement and the blonde git in indifference. "I talked to Madam Pomfrey about it and she had agreed to let us go to Hogsmeade. But I will have to remain by your side at all times, Narcissa, in case something happens."

Narcissa sprung up from her chair in joy, quickly walking over to Hermione and dragging her to her vanity.

"How do we leave this place?" asked Draco from his seat. "Did they allow us to Apparate?"

Hermione shook her head, understanding the hidden message: What kind of transport did they allow for her in her condition?

"They gave me this special portkey that will take us right into the center of Hogsmeade," Hermione replied, taking out a small heavy card from her pocket. "It also serves as a pass so we could all go out of Hogwarts grounds. We leave in fifteen minutes."

"Oh!" the severely impaired woman squealed in delight. "I'm so excited. Hermione, help me with my make-up. I finished my hair, but I can't choose which shade of eye shadow goes with my robes."

Hermione laughed uncomfortably. Malfoy sent her a small smirk, which she ignored. He knew that she was not into this stuff, opting to look more natural instead of looking like a bloody vampire.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Mione, you're not telling me that you're going to Hogsmeade looking like that!" Narcissa said, noticing how plainly her Healer had dressed. "Your robes are fine, but your make-up and hair is absolutely appalling! No offense, dear…."

Malfoy snickered in the background, enjoying Hermione's discomfort.

"None taken, but what are you getting at?"

Instead of an answer, Narcissa had roughly pushed her down into a seat facing the huge mirror. She grabbed a few bottles from a drawer, took down Hermione's half ponytail, and began dumping scented hair potions to her hair.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Hermione demanded, trying to move away but the other woman had her by the shoulders; she was very strong for someone her age.

"I'm trying to tame your hair! Now shut up and let me work!" Narcissa snapped, though not cruelly. In a few seconds, Hermione's bushy hair was tamed to fall into soft curls below her ears that Narcissa had clipped with some of her diamond-studded hair pins. Before the ex-Gryffindor could protest further, the Malfoy matriarch had quickly applied shimmering powder to her face, then some faint brown eye shadow that matched her robes, and finally applied a pale pink color to her lips.

"There! You look very pretty, Mione!" Narcissa exclaimed when she was finished.

Hermione blushed at the unwarranted praise but when she would look in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked fairly presentable. Her hair was finally manageable, and the subtleness of her make-up really did bring out her lovely facial features.

"Isn't she, Draco?" Narcissa continued, making Malfoy jumped at being addressed to. Finally becoming bored at watching Hermione be tortured under his mother, he took a book from the shelf behind him and started to read a few pages. When his eyes settled on Hermione, he gave her an obvious up and down before giving her a small smirk.

"Not bad, Hermione," Malfoy observed suavely in those rich tones he always used when seducing women. Hermione blushed at the sensual way her name rolled of his tongue. "You clean up pretty well. Very well done, Mother."

"Thank you, Draco." Narcissa curtsied a bit.

Malfoy stood up from his seat and grabbed his cloak. "Shouldn't the portkey be activated now?" he asked.

Hermione jumped, remembering the portkey in her pocket. She hastily took it out and glanced up at the elegant wall clock.

"We have exactly thirty seconds," she said and mother and son went by her side.

"Three…. Two…. One…."

Then Hermione felt something tug at her navel before she was swept away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling has not given me Draco for Christmas this year. Maybe next year.

Thanks a bunch to all who manage to read and review this thing.

Unbetaed version. Mistakes a-plenty. And they're all mine. –Affy

**6/?**

"Are you all right?" asked Draco as he helped Granger get up. At least he had landed on his feet whereas his mother and the bookworm had landed rather ungracefully _at_ his feet. He had assisted his mother first before getting to Granger. Back at school, he would have loathed any contact from her, but now, he just didn't care. In fact, he kind of liked the way how smooth Granger's skin felt against his.

_Great, now I'm fantasizing about Granger. I need to get laid soon._

The Healer grudgingly took his hand and got up, releasing him quickly as soon as she was on her feet. She brushed dirt from her robes, inspecting if everything's all right.

"We only have around four hours to do as we please before we need to get back," she reminded them. "What would you like to do first, Narcissa?"

"Oh, buy a new robe! You promised me, Draco!"

"Far be it for me to deny a lady's wishes," responded Draco, offering his arm to his mother which she took, drawing her arm through his. Then, as an afterthought, offered his other arm to Granger.

Granger raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what he was playing at.

"Jeez, Granger." He rolled his eyes. "I'm feeling generous today and act like a gentleman towards you. It would be polite to accept my arm."

"Yes, yes, Mione," chimed in the blonde woman. "Isn't he the perfect gentleman?"

The ex-Gryffindor resisted the urge to roll her eyes and grudgingly accepted Draco's arm. It was with no small amount of satisfaction that he felt her shiver at their contact but made no mention about it.

"Now I have the pleasure of having two of the loveliest ladies at my arms," declared Draco, puffing his chest out proudly. "The men in Hogsmeade are positively seething with envy at me right now."

This time Granger did roll her eyes at his comment. Narcissa giggled.

"Now, how about we get you some robes, Mother…."

---

"This robe won't do!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed angrily, flinging a red cloth on the couch angrily. Hermione and Malfoy just watched her from their armchairs as she went through racks and racks of robes.

"How long do you think she'll be here?" asked Hermione as she glanced at her watch. "An hour already passed by. We only have three hours more."

"Knowing Mother, she'll take another hour," Malfoy shrugged.

Hermione sighed and continued to watch her client as she added another robe to a large pile of clothes she was planning to buy.

"Mione! Mione!" called Narcissa urgently, snapping her from her thoughts.

"What is it?" Hermione immediately went up to her charge.

"Here!" The Malfoy matriarch thrust no less than five robes at her. "Wear this! I want to see how you look like in them."

"But I wasn't planning on buying anything. I also left my wallet—" The young healer started to protest but the other witch was already pushing her to the dressing rooms.

"Nonsense, Draco will take care of everything, won't you dear?"

Malfoy, who was reading from a long scroll of parchment nodded absently and Hermione had a feeling he hadn't even heard a word Narcissa said.

"See? Now get there!"

Unwillingly, Hermione went to change only to make her patient happy. The periwinkle robes, which reminded her so much of the Yule Ball back in her fourth year, was charmed to fit her body perfectly. It had a low neckline, but at least it wasn't enough to show her cleavage. When she stepped out of the dressing room, Narcissa seemed to approve of it and told her to change again.

Ten robes later, Narcissa gave the thumbs up on three robes: the periwinkle blue one, a red silk robe that had golden thread interwoven in it, and a navy blue robe that sparkled to imitate the midnight sky dotted with stars.

"I remember that I had placed a last robe there," Narcissa said when Hermione began to object that three robes was more than enough. "Let's see if it will fit you. Go on, and no more objections or I shall be very cross with you!"

Hermione Granger bit back the urge to puff her cheeks in annoyance and just went along. She sighed. She had been avoiding on wearing this robe. It was made of the finest green silk, with pure silver thread embroidered at the hem and the sleeves. When she put it on, it was pretty comfortable and hugged all her curves. The neckline was a V-shaped, ending to show a modest bit of cleavage. Hermione felt very sexy and feminine in it, even though she wouldn't admit that she looked good in Slytherin colors.

She still had her Gryffindor pride intact.

Tentatively, she went out to show Narcissa.

"See, it doesn't fit me—" she started to say but the older witch cut her off with a shriek of triumph and glee.

"It looks perfect on you! Mione, you're a vision! Draco, get your head out of that parchment and tell me what she looks like!"

Malfoy instantly snapped his head up to see Hermione. His eyes widened a bit and his jaw almost dropped. Hermione stared at the floor, half-afraid that he would deliver some backhanded remark.

"You look very beautiful, Hermione," he purred. "Almost makes me want to eat you. You should have been in Slytherin; our colours suit you, my dear."

Hermione was sure that she was as red as a tomato at his praise.

"Draco!" Narcissa chided yet there was an odd sparkle in her eye. "You do not talk to women like that! That is very bad manners, young man."

Malfoy rolled the scroll up and placed it back in his robes. "I'm sorry, but you really do look stunning, dear lady." He stood to bless her hand with a soft kiss. At his distance, Hermione could smell his spicy cologne that seemed to befuddle her senses.

"T-Thank you…." Hermione stammered, not quite used to having Malfoy give her a compliment. Hell, she never heard him say anything kind to her before!

"Are you ladies ready for some lunch? I'm starved, and I think you both need some nourishment after all that shopping," Malfoy suggested.

"Yes, I am famished," his mother admitted. "Mione, go change back to your old robes."

"I'll have the saleswitch wrap these up for you," said Draco, sweeping out to find a saleswitch.

"There's no need to buy all of these for me," insisted the Healer. "It's a generous thought, one that I cannot accept."

"And why not?" Narcissa frowned, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Well, I'm just your Healer, and I don't think I deserve such lavish gifts…."

Narcissa waved away her remonstrations with an elegant hand.

"Think of this as my gift to you for taking such good care of me. Honestly, Mione, without you, I would have died in that hospital of boredom. You were more than a friend to me these past weeks, and I love you for that. Just please, take these gifts from me as I cannot think of any other way to repay you."

Narcissa had taken her hands in hers. Hermione felt her resolve break.

"If it means that much to you…."

"Great! Draco, hurry up! Hermione and I are starving."

"Coming…you two bought too many, not that I'm complaining, I'm sure that you two look great in those robes, but they're having a bit of problem as they're understaffed here. We'll just have to expect the robes back in your suite, Mum. Where do you want to eat?"

"I saw this darling café on our way here. I think it's called Madam Puddifoot's…."

Hermione and Malfoy gave a collected groan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Draco is still not mine. (Sniff)

Thanks to all of you, my readers and reviewers! Sorry for the late posting. University got in the way.

Mistakes are all mine. Unbetaed version. –Affy

**7/?**

The hours passed in a complete blur to Hermione. She and Draco had managed to persuade Narcissa to go to the Three Broomsticks instead for lunch, telling her that Madam Puddifoot's only served pastries and they needed some real food. Malfoy had been incredibly civil with her the whole time, watching her and Narcissa closely as the ladies chatted amicably. When it was almost time to go back to the hospital, Malfoy made a short stop to the jewelry store while the two ladies went inside Honeydukes. Malfoy wouldn't tell them what he had done inside the jewelry store, insisting that it would be a surprise. Narcissa pouted at this secretive nature but Hermione just shrugged.

Back at Narcissa's suite, Narcissa immediately latched onto the robes that had been delivered a scant few minutes before they arrived. She gave Hermione her robes, which the Healer took half-heartedly, still protesting about it all. But she couldn't bear to wipe the happy smile on the older woman's face so she just accepted it all.

"But there's no occasion for me to wear them!" Hermione said.

"Nonsense, the first three robes I picked for you are very casual ones that you can wear anytime. Now, the green robe, that is for special occasions," explained Narcissa.

"Well, I don't have any special occasion on my calendar to wear them in."

"Don't you go on dates or anything?"

Hermione blushed. She could see on the corner of her eye that Malfoy was gauging her reaction to his mother's question.

_God, I don't want the prat to know anything about my private life!_

"Um…no…I haven't gone on a date in a long time," she murmured softly, embarrassment etched all over her face. "I do have lunch dates with Harry and/or Ron, but it's all too informal to wear something like this…."

"That's okay, dear." Narcissa's eyes turned to her son. "I have an idea! Draco, why don't you take Hermione out on a date?"

-----------

Hermione and Malfoy's reactions were priceless. The girl had flushed so deeply it would seem as if she had bathed in red food coloring while Draco lost all his cool composure and dropped the scroll in his hands.

"Now, why do you say that, Mother?" asked Malfoy tightly once he regained his senses. She might be his mother, but there was a fine line in everything. Setting him up with a Gryffindor! The horror! And the Know It All of all people!

"You heard Mione," said Narcissa calmly. "She doesn't have a date, you don't have a date—it's perfect! And before you tell me that you have someone else in mind, why don't you let me meet her? You never made mention of seeing anybody else and as your mother, I think you would let me in on the comings and goings of your life."

"What about if I say that I just met her and I'm still seeing if she's the one I would finally like my mother to meet?"

"Liar," retorted Narcissa. "One of your friends, a nice young man whose name I will withhold, told me that you have no girls in your life. And besides, from what he tells me, you had some girlfriends but they all sound appalling—not worthy of any Malfoy."

"So you're saying that Hermione here is worthy?" His words were hitting below the belt but he couldn't care less. His tone was cold and menacing but it did not deter the woman.

"Of course! I have already approved her to be my daughter-in-law!"

Hermione and Malfoy reeled in shock. Narcissa was already thinking of them getting married! This was insane! To prevent any further humiliation, Hermione righted herself.

"Um, I guess that I leave you two alone to discuss," croaked Hermione uncomfortably. "Thank you very much for the robes. I'll be back tomorrow, Narcissa."

Before Narcissa could say anything, Hermione was gone.

---

Draco massaged his forehead irritably as he collapsed on Narcissa's bed.

"Mother, please tell me that you're joking!" he pleaded for the safety of his sanity.

That's it, if Narcissa tells him to get on a date with Granger, marry her, then have lots of little Dracos and Hermiones running around Malfoy Manor, he was going on the noble path of suicide.

"No, I'm not," bubbled Narcissa.

"But…she's…she's…."

"I know she's Muggleborn, and even if the Malfoy line will have it's first half-blood offspring, heaven help me if I didn't see a girl more perfect for you."

"Wrong! We couldn't be more different from each other! Mother, we hated each other at school. I'm sure she's only tolerating my presence because of you."

"Yes, I know that. But I've seen you two interact, and I have this strange feeling that you two would make a great couple. Call it maternal instinct. I want her as a daughter-in-law."

"Isn't this all too fast? This is the first time that I have ever willingly spent time with her and her with me. The only interaction we have without cursing each other to oblivion is when we're both with you."

"She is a fiery spark, isn't she? Look, you're a match. She's condescending, and you're petulant. Sorry, dear. I've seen your witty banter and I doubt that you've met other girls that match your intelligence. Add to that, she's pretty. She's nice as well."

"I don't care. I'm not going out with her, no matter what you say."

"She's a brilliant woman, and a loving, caring person. She would be able to love you more than I could ever do." Desperation was in her voice.

Draco grabbed her hands. "Nobody could love me more than you could. I know that. That's why I love you."

"No, no, what I could only offer to you is the maternal love. It's strong, but not as strong as the love Hermione is capable of giving you. Trust me on this. I know how lonely she is, how often times she would wish that she had someone in her life like her friends did. She told me herself. I know that you're lonely too, son. I think that you both need each other."

Narcissa reached up a hand to caress Draco's face. In her blue eyes, he saw desperation, sadness, and the love all a mother could give to her child.

"I love you, Draco. I want you to be happy."

"Why can't I be happy when I already have you?"

"I told you, you need more than what I could give you."

"Why are you so hell-bent on seeing me and Hermione together?"

"She needs someone, and you do, too."

Draco could feel that something else was behind all of this.

He sighed, "Mother, you're not telling me something."

A mischievous spark arose in Narcissa's eyes.

"Okay, you caught me. I want grandchildren and I want your wedding with Hermione to be on the same day I marry Lucius."

"I knew that you had a hidden agenda."

"But you love me anyway."

This woman was deranged…well, more than usual. Imagine, him and Granger? Nasty concept. But for the love of him, he couldn't bear to see his mother's hopes of planning a double wedding go down the drain.

Come to think of it, hypothetically speaking, what if he and Granger managed to push away more ten years of unadulterated hatred and malice and love each other enough to want to settle down and have a family? Wouldn't Narcissa wonder why Hermione was getting married, but she wasn't? What about Lucius? Surely by this time she would be wondering why her fiancé wasn't even visiting her.

Not that Lucius could, mind you as his ashes were scattered away amongst the rubble in Godric's Hollow where the Final Battle took place.

Resigned to his fate, he squeezed his mother's hand.

"All right, I'll give you your way this time. Though I think that it would be prudent to have Ms. Granger get used to my company first, see that if we could even be friends. When she's comfortable around me, that's when I would ask her out, agreed? We'll just see where we go from there."

Narcissa clapped her hands in girlish bliss. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too. I'm doing all of this for you, you know."

Narcissa nodded happily.

"Oh, and I think that you both will have a wonderful wedding night. From what I know, she's still a virgin. You should be gentle with her, okay?"

"Mother!" Draco fought to keep his blush down. Malfoys don't blush. "And how would you know?"

"I'm a woman. We know these things."

Draco childishly rolled his eyes. "Good-bye, Mother. I'll visit you again."

"Think of the children you're going to have! They'll be the most precious things in this world. I can't wait to be a grandmother."

Draco growled and stalked off the room, lest his mother would continue on about his kids with Granger having grey eyes and brown hair and all that rubbish.

He set his jaw. He knew who was the bastard who told his mum that he wasn't seeing anybody.

Time to visit Blaise Zabini, then.

Hence, he missed the smirk of triumph in Narcissa's face, her mind already working overtime to plan on how to get the two together….

---

"Then, Narcissa was going on how I would be a perfect daughter-in-law!" Hermione was gesticulating wildly to her long time friend, Ginny Potter. When she came home from the hospital, she immediately Flooed to Harry and Ginny's home, collapsing on Ginny's lap and telling her everything that happened that day.

"Calm down, honey," said Ginny soothingly. "I'm sure that Narcissa was only in her deranged phases. Besides, do you think the ferret would agree?"

"I've seen Narcissa trick him many times. Who's to say that she wouldn't con him into going out with me? If, in the littlest of chances that he would ask me out, I couldn't refuse; it would break the poor woman's heart. I worked so hard for Narcissa to trust me, and I wouldn't do anything to ruin that, not that she's getting along better."

"Why not try to get along with ferret boy? See if you can build a sort of tentative friendship. If nothing works out, then you could tell Narcissa Malfoy that she thought wrong and you and Malfoy cannot be together."

"Ha! The only way he and I could get along is when the oceans split into two, fire will rain down upon Britain, and I would win the lottery."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Mione. Tell me, when was the last time he was truly horrible to you?"

Hermione racked her brains. Come to think of it, the last time they ever pulled a wand on each other was during the war. Malfoy had come to offer his services as a spy for the Order. As one of the tacticians, she was compelled to talk to him about Voldemort's plans. They had an argument one day and if it wasn't for Lupin and Moody, a couple of Avada Kedavras would have been cast. After much persuasion, Hermione and Malfoy had come to some sort of truce but they still had petty arguments.

"Has he been nasty to you the past few days?" prodded Ginny quietly.

"No, in fact, we had some sort of civility but it's only for Narcissa. Sometimes, though, he acts like a perfect gentleman towards me," answered Hermione sheepishly.

"See? The first step is always seeing if you can stand in the same room without vomiting. Next is when you act all civil towards each other. Then you could become friends. After that, you go on dates and kiss. But if you're the impatient type, you two could shag, but it better not be on the first date; only on the second one. Finally, you could get mar—"

"Ginny!"

"Oops, sorry. There is one thing good that's coming out of this all."

"Pray tell me, what's that?"

"You couldn't deny that he is hot."

"Mrs. Potter! How dare you! You're married!"

"Doesn't mean that I can't stop and appreciate what a fine specimen of man he is. I love Harry, but I also have eyes. If you stop and see him in a physical sense, he is devastating."

Hermione thought carefully. His wretched personality aside, she admitted silently that he is handsome, always dressed to kill in either a business robe or casual robe. She even felt a few jealous eyes on her at Hogsmeade that day as she strolled around the village with Malfoy latching onto her arm.

Ginny could (figuratively) hear the cogs in Hermione's head working. Honestly, she was delighted with the results.

She and Narcissa had met a few times, and during those visits, the older woman had asked incessantly about Hermione's love life. Ginny answered all that she knew. Before long, Narcissa had approached her with a plan to make Hermione happy. She was shocked when the Malfoy matriarch was planning on her very own son to fall in love with the Muggleborn witch. But another part in her head said that it would be absolutely brilliant.

Ginny was no fool; she had witnessed the many squabbles of Draco and Hermione. Underneath all that supposed hatred was a different kind of passion. When they were in Grimmauld Place, planning for the war, she could feel a slight sexual tension in the air whenever the Slytherin and the Gryffindor would work together and discuss, though heatedly.

Most of all, she was sure that sex between them would be great.

So, she had agreed to Mrs. Malfoy's plans.

To her excitement, it was going well.

"Fine, I'll start with being…civil to the ferret. If we can make it to friends without hexing each other, we'll see where we go from there," Hermione decided.

"Excellent. Now let me see the robes Narcissa chose for you."


End file.
